Naruto Oneshots 2
by thelivingtunic
Summary: These are all different oneshots I'm writing. Lemon in each oneshot! rated M for sex and language. Originally, they were all going to be izumo and kotetsu, but I thought about it and I might write some that isn't those two.
1. In The Guard House

Author's Note: this is dirty.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hagane Kotetsu leaned back in his chair, yawned and put his feet up on top of the desk in the guard house in Konoha, just inside the gates. Kamizuki Izumo frowned slightly.

" Hey, Kotetsu, could you get your feet off the desk? They reek, man" Izumo told Kotetsu. Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at Izumo playfully.

" Your feet smell worse than mine, baka Izumo" Kotetsu said, not realizing Izumo was completely serious. Izumo grunted.

" No way. Now, get your feet back the floor, Kotetsu-teme" Izumo said, scowling ferciously at Kotetsu, who sat bolt upright.

" Teme? Now, why would you ever call me that, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked. Izumo kicked at Kotetsu's chair, making Kotetsu fall onto the ground, on his back. Izumo stood, moving the two chairs. Kotetsu sat up. Izumo grinned down at him, impishly.

" This time of day again already, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked, as Izumo sat down in front of him. Izumo nodded, then a look of impatience crossed his face.

" Open your legs already, you idiot" Izumo said, Kotetsu opening his legs like he was told to. Izumo crawled up onto him, making Kotetsu grinned.

" I'm on top today" Izumo stated, grinning.

" OK, your on top, but your always on top" Kotetsu said.

" Well, I like being on top, Kotetsu" Izumo told him. Izumo was sitting on his stomach, Kotetsu was propped up on his elbows. Izumo leaned in, pressing his lips to Kotetsu's. Kotetsu moaned as Izumo's tongue entered his mouth. Soon, when they pulled apart for air, Kotetsu grinned. Izumo sat up again, leaving Kotetsu a bit disappointed. That disappointment changed to excitement when Izumo reached down his pants, then down his boxers. Kotetsu blushed, and moaned. Izumo smirked.

" Uhh... Izumo, why must you tease me like this?" Kotetsu asked.

" Oh stop your whining, Kotetsu. Besides, I'm nearly ready" Izumo said.

" Nearly ready? I am ready, you idiot!" Kotetsu retorted. Izumo took his hand out of Kotetsu's pants, and took off Kotetsu's chuunin vest, then his shirt. Kotetsu got Izumo out of his vest and shirt, too.

" Now we're getting somewhere, Izumo" Kotetsu sighed, as Izumo took Kotetsu's pants off. Izumo paused, smirking at Kotetsu, who was getting impatient.

" Hurry up, you're almost done. Just take my boxers off, already" Kotetsu complained. Izumo nodded, grinning, as he pulled down the other man's boxers. Kotetsu blushed deeply, and sat up. Izumo leaned in, kissing and nipping his neck, then slowly worked his way down. Kotetsu moaned happily. Izumo stopped halfway down, to take off his pants and boxers, with Kotetsu helping him, of course. Then Izumo resumed, quickening his pace a little. Kotetsu moaned dreamily.

Izumo grinned up at Kotetsu, then looked back down to what was in front of him: Kotetsu's cock. He put the end of it in his mouth, moving his head up and down, listening to Kotetsu moaning.

" Oh... Oh... Uhhh... This is great, Izumo. I'm loving this" Kotetsu said, knowing that it would only get better and more pleasurable for him. Izumo brought his hand up by Kotetsu's cock, running his fingers around his testicles. Kotetsu moaned a bit too loudly, attracting someone's attention to the guard house. The two stopped, frozen for the moment, until the person went by. Then they sighed. Izumo took Kotetsu's cock from his mouth, and sat up.

" You IDIOT! You nearly ruined a good thing! I'm not going to do that anymore if you don't stop moaning about it so loudly" Izumo scolded.

" Sorry, but how was I supposed to know you were going to touch my testicles? You've never done THAT part before" Kotetsu defended. Izumo sighed.

" OK, well, please just try to keep your moaning down. I like this just as much as you do" Izumo said. Izumo dropped back down, and put Kotetsu's penis in his mouth again, going back to rubbing his testicles again, moving his head back up and down again. Kotetsu did manage to keep his moaning to a low, and no one heard anything from the guard house. After a little bit, Izumo took Kotetsu's penis out of his mouth, licking the cum off of his lips, and leaned in towards Kotetsu, getting cum on his stomach.

" It's time for you to flip over, Kotetsu" Izumo grinned, and Kotetsu nodded eagerly. Kotetsu flipped over onto his stomach, eager. Izumo positioned himself, rubbing Kotetsu's thighs while he did. Then he pushed himself inside Kotetsu, who very nearly screamed with excitement, happiness and pain. Kotetsu shuddered, and Izumo frowned.

" If you want me to do this, don't shudder, it'll make this hard" Izumo told Kotetsu.

" I-I'll try" Kotetsu promised. Kotetsu sighed and moaned as Izumo started thrusting behind him. " C'mon, faster, harder" Kotetsu pleaded. Izumo nodded, and went faster and harder, making Kotetsu really moan. Then he took his right hand, and grabbed Kotetsu's penis, and gave it a yank. Kotetsu spat on the ground.

" This is what I'm talking about, Izumo. Are we going to switch soon?" Kotetsu said. Izumo grinned.

" Maybe. Have you had enough yet?" Izumo asked. Kotetsu went cross-eyed.

" I could do this all day, Izumo" he admitted. Izumo pumped harder.

" Too bad that I can't" Izumo said sadly. He stopped thrusting.

" What are you doing, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked. Izumo sighed.

" Stopping, maybe" he admitted. Kotetsu looked horrified, and he looked at Izumo.

" Hey, sex is good and that ,but what if we get caught Kotetsu? We really can't do it all day, no matter how much we might want to.." Izumo trailed off.

" We could do it at my place" Kotetsu said, eagerly. Izumo shook his head.

" It's no fun at your place. I have the most fun here, where we're not supposed to be doing it" Izumo said. Kotetsu sighed.

" I guess I have the most fun here, too" Kotetsu admitted. " But that doesn't mean I want to stop" he added. Izumo started thrusting hard again, and Kotetsu, not expecting it, screamed.

" IDIOT!" Izumo exclaimed, pulling himself out of Kotetsu, cum running out of Kotetsu's ass, and squirting everywhere. Izumo threw on his clothes in such a rush, as did Kotetsu. The pulled the chairs back into place, and hurriedly sat down as people ran up.

" Didn't one of you two scream?" someone asked.

" Yeah, but we're perfectly OK now. Izumo just put the chair down on my foot" Kotetsu explained. It seemed to justify the people, because then they left. Izumo and Kotetsu sighed.

" Tell me next time when you're going to start pumping like that, Izumo" Kotetsu said. Izumo frowned.

" Next time don't scream" Izumo said, when he looked at something on the ground inside the guard house. " Um, Kotetsu.." he began.

" What is it, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked. Izumo nudged Kotetsu, and pointed at Kotetsu's boxers lying on the ground. Kotetsu blushed.

" In your rush you forgot to put THOSE back on" Izumo said.

" Oops" was all that Kotetsu said.


	2. In The Guard House 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I don't know if I should do another with these two, or if I should do someone else...

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu were sitting in the Konoha guard house, just inside Konohagakure's gates. Kotetsu yawned, and Izumo stifled another.

" It's so boring in here" Kotetsu complained. Izumo nodded in agreement, then reached over and put his hand in Kotetsu's lap. Kotetsu was startled, and blushed.

" Why is your hand in my lap, Izumo?" he asked. Izumo grinned.

" Because I don't know a better spot for it" Izumo said. Then he took his hand out of his friend's lap as suddenly as he put it in. Izumo stood up, making Kotetsu look at him in puzzlement. Izumo grinned again, and sat down in Kotetsu's lap. He leaned his head on Kotetsu's chest.

" Hey, Izumo, this isn't a good time for that. We're working, and your trying to cuddle up to me. Get back into your own chair" Kotetsu growled. Izumo laughed softly.

" You say that every day, and I never listen to you" Izumo said, one hand on Kotetsu's chest, and the other down at his crotch. Kotetsu moaned slightly as Izumo rubbed his crotch.

" Izumo... Uhhhhh... Please stop. This... isn't the time for this" Kotetsu said. Izumo paid him no attention, and continued to rub. " OK, please don't stop. That... feels so good" Kotetsu told him. After a little while, Izumo stopped, and got off Kotetsu. He moved one chair, then motioned for Kotetsu to get up so he could move the other. Kotetsu and Izumo both got onto the ground when the chairs were moved. Izumo started taking Kotetsu's clothes off, grinning widely when he got Kotetsu out of his vest and shirt. Izumo let Kotetsu help as he wriggled out of his pants, and got his vest off, too. They both leaned in to kiss. As they were, Izumo started pulling Kotetsu's pants off. Their tongues were rolling over and under each other. When they finally parted, for breath, Kotetsu pulled Izumo's shirt over his head, and threw it on the ground nearby. They went back to kissing, both trying to get the other's boxers off. Soon, they had both succeeded. They broke their kiss, and Izumo leaned his head on Kotetsu's chest again. Kotetsu grinned.

" I can get you hard.." Kotetsu said quietly. Izumo sighed, blushing.

" Then do it already" Izumo told him. Kotetsu grinned,putting his arms around Izumo. His hands moved down Izumo's back, rather quickly. When he got to the bottom, he rubbed Izumo's ass a little bit. Then he stuck his fingers into Izumo's ass, making Izumo moan and jump forward a bit.

" Hey, hold still" Kotetsu growled lightly. Izumo looked up at him.

" I didn't know you were going to put your fingers up my ass" Izumo retorted.

" Only a few" Kotetsu said, his other hand coming around, rubbing one of Izumo's thighs. Izumo groaned. Kotetsu smirked, then his hand moved to Izumo's penis, and pulled it. Izumo suddenly slapped at Kotetsu's arms. Kotetsu took his arms away from Izumo, looking shocked.

" What the hell was that for? You've never minded me doing that before!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

" Normally your fingers aren't in my ass, too!" Izumo retorted. Kotetsu sighed. Then he put his hands on Izumo's chest, pushing him down. " Hey, what are you doing?!" Izumo asked. Kotetsu smirked.

" I'm going to enjoy myself" he said. He dropped his head down, and took the other man's penis into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, and nipped gently at the head. Izumo moaned. Kotetsu took the penis from his mouth, then grinned at Izumo, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Then he grabbed Izumo's shoulders, pulling him up. Kotetsu laid down, then flipped over, then pushed his ass up by going onto his knees. Izumo shuffled over, then pushed his stiff penis into Kotetsu's ass. Kotetsu went cross-eyed and moaned, wincing with the pain.

" Fuck yeah, that's what I'm fucking talking about, Izumo. Fuck me, and fuck me hard!" Kotetsu exclaimed giddily. Izumo thrusted into Kotetsu as fast and hard as he could. After a while, he pulled himself out, cum running out of Kotetsu's ass. Kotetsu sat up, frowning.

" Is that all?" he asked, disappointed. Izumo nodded. Kotetsu suddenly pushed him down once more, then flipped him over, and forced him into the same postion Kotetsu himself was in just a few minutes ago. Kotetsu pushed himself into Izumo, who gasped. Kotetsu thrust, hard and fast, into Izumo, rubbing Izumo's thighs while doing so.

" W-what?" Izumo asked. Kotetsu slapped his thighs, which made him moan.

" I'm going to give you a real fuck, not that cheap fucking you gave me" Kotetsu explained. He thrust, seemingly untiringly. Sweat poured down both their faces.

" You... can REALLY screw, Kotetsu" Izumo said. Kotetsu laughed.

" Thanks, I've been practicing" Kotetsu said, and Izumo looked shocked at him.

" On clones of myself, of course" Kotetsu added.

" So... You practice by screwing yourself?" Izumo asked.

" That's right. Its really paid off, hasn't it?" Kotetsu said.

" Well... Yeah" Izumo admitted. Kotetsu gritted his teeth, and thrust even harder. Izumo cried out. Kotetsu slapped him again. Then he pulled on Izumo's legs, causing them to fall.

" Oof!" Izumo cried. Kotetsu licked at his back.

" I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that. You got my full weight falling on you" Kotetsu said, affectionately.

" No, no, it's OK" Izumo said. Kotetsu pulled himself out of Izumo, who rolled over.

" Phew, I'm tired" Kotetsu said, and laid down beside Izumo.

" You know, we won't be able to sit down for a week" Izumo said.

" Oh, probably a bit longer than a week, but yeah. Wait, we basically can't ever sit down, since we screw in here every day... It's worth it, though" Kotetsu said, and grinned.

" Yeah" Izumo said. They laid there for a while, before they got up and got dressed again.


End file.
